A broken Christmas and a cold New year
by Kate3628
Summary: *I cant think of a good summary so I'm gonna put quotes from the story* "You remember Christmas, don't you?" "Where was Silverheart during all this?" Ruby, Jay, and Pat; Team Eclipse had found the three beaten to a pulp. The Charmeleon didn't even cringe at the agonizing pain."I don't have to answer to you." He snarled. " Our newset members, Team Nightmare!" "Bladeclaw?" "Topaz?"
1. Chapter 1

**Kate: Hey guys! I know I'm kinda late with this, but I wanted to do something with Christmas and new year's soooo uh yea =3 **

**Ruby: Yea and we get to be in it! :D**

**Jay: Spoilers! .**

**Honeypelt: Kate3628 doesn't own pokemon :3**

**Thunderstorm: Then who does?**

**Dawnheart: *Slaps Thunderstorm* **

Excitement filled the guild as everyone rushed around everywhere. Some were hanging very festive decorations such as tinsel, flickering multicolored lights and ornaments. Others were baking things like cookies, cakes, and various types of bred; a rather large group of pokemon sat at the entrance of the second floor, looking very puzzled. The large group of pokemon contained three rescue teams from the guild, Team Night Gaze, Spirit Fire, and Eclipse. Moondancer lazily flicked her tail from side to side as she watched Thunderstorm and Dawnheart argue; witch started ten minutes ago. She honestly couldn't remember what they were fighting about anymore, but part of her didn't really care; it was just good entertainment. Well, until they started trying to kill each other. The charmander then turned her attention to the other Guild pokemon, running around everywhere trying to get things accomplished, even Chatot was flying around, hanging some sort of shiny silver stuff that Moondancer thought was tinsel. The little white Charmander couldn't honestly say what her fellow guild members where doing, but whatever it was it seemed important; she remembered Brightstep talking about why they do this on their way through a big city, back when she was barely a hatchling. She said it was some sort of holiday that humans and pokemon can celebrate, though Moondancer couldn't remember the name of the holiday. All she could remember about this holiday was that it was a time to be happy and cheerful, but that was about it.

"Come on you guys! Stop fighting, it's a week before Christmas, can't you give it a rest?" Honeypelt exclaimed clearly annoyed with the two bickering pokemon. Christmas! That was it! That was the holiday the humans were celebrating back in that city! It was known as the time of giving, showing how much you care for one another on the 25th of the twelfth month, December.

"Christmas! I almost forgot!" Brightstep exclaimed from beside Firetail, "You remember Christmas, don't you?" The charmeleon with violet eyes asked her sister. Moondancer nodded her head,

"Yea, you explained it to me when we reached Canalave City, In the Sinnoh region." Brightstep nodded her head.

"Canalave City hmm?" Firetail questioned, "Sounds like an interesting place."

"Yea, it was. It was part of these connecting islands that used long bridges to get from one to the other." Brightstep explained.

"Where was Silverheart during all this?" Thunderstorm asked, he and Dawnheart had stopped their bickering and were now sitting next to each other listening to Brightstep. Moondancer closed her eyes, why did he have to ask that? Images flashed through her head, a shiny charmeleon **( yes Silverheart was still a charmeleon during this) **was chained to a wall, a Mightyena with a scar across his eye barked something at the flame-tail pokemon, when the Charmeleon refused to answer the Older wolf pokemon would bite and scratch him, causing him to bleed badly. Moondancer sighed and reopened her eyes, the small group was staring at her now,

"He wasn't with us at the time. That's all you need to know." The white charmander stated solemnly. Oceanclaw gently put his paw on top of hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Well he's with us now, that's all that matters." Brightstep replied.

"Hi ya!" Moondancer looked to where the sound of the voice was coming from, an Espeon with a lighter crocked paw came over along with a Shiny Umbreon and a regular Eevee. Ruby, Jay, and Pat; Team Eclipse had found the three beaten to a pulp and unconscious in one of the dungeons, the three said that they couldn't remember what had happened. Moondancer was curious as to why they were beaten up so badly, the three looked like they could defend themselves easily, even Pat. After being brought back to the Guild, Chatot had them healed and rested, then he insisted that they could stay for the holidays. Moondancer didn't mind them staying, in fact she kinda enjoyed it; they seemed nice and were very interesting.

"Feeling better?" Sparkpaw asked as the three sat down. Ruby nodded her head,

"Yes, much better. Thank you so much for letting us stay." She replied politely.

"It's not us you should be thanking." Silverfang said casually. Ruby shrugged,

"Meh, he seems kinda strict. I don't know why he would let us stay." Jay face pawed,

"Ruby! It's a week before Christmas use that pretty little head of yours!" he exclaimed with an amused grin. Pat began laughing hysterically while Ruby blushed, wearing a sheepish grin,

"Shut up!" she exclaimed jokingly. She then stopped in her tracks, "Wait, pretty?" Jay blushed,

"err ummmmm….." He glanced over at Moondancer, "You two dating?" he asked pointing to their paws. Moondancer felt the warmth on top of her paw disappear in a flash, she quickly moved her paw under her chest and began to blush. She heard the members of all the teams laughing

"Attention please!" Chatot bellowed from across the room; everyone was quiet. The bird pokemon cleared his throat "This had been a very eventful day, and everyone has done a lot of rescue missions. I just wanted to say I am proud of each and every one of you for all of your hard work. Now everyone get some rest!" The bird pokemon exclaimed. All of the pokemon cheered before walking off to their dorm rooms muttering to one another. Chatot flew over to the large group

"Ruby, Jay and Pat, I assume you're wondering where you're going to sleep tonight; correct?"

"Uh, yes Sir." Jay replied.

"Jay, Pat you two will be sleeping in Team Spirit Fire's room, Ruby, you will be sleeping with Team Night Gaze. Any questions?"

"Nope! Thanks Mr. Chatot!" Pat exclaimed happily, Chatot smiled before flying off. The fourteen began walking to their rooms, muttering quietly to one another.

"Hey." Someone muttered in Moondancer's ear; she smiled recognizing the voice.

"Hey" She replied to the Squirtle, who was walking next to her,

"You alright?" he asked, Moondancer didn't understand what he meant at first, she then remembered what Thunderstorm had said.

"Yea, I'm fine. What about you?" She asked,

"Huh?"

"I mean with Jay and Pat sleeping with your team and part of my sister's." Moondancer replied; addressing his confusion.

"Oh, I don't mind, they seem like nice pokemon." He answered "Ruby seems nice too."

"Yea, she does." She replied.

"We're here!" Amberstar called from towards the front; Ruby smiled and turned to Pat,

"Alright, night lil' bro." She said before kissing him on the forehead,

"Night Ruby!" Pat replied nuzzling her, Jay pouted

"Aww don't I get a kiss?" he asked, Ruby smirked

"Of course you do! Now close your eyes" The Umbreon did as he was told, Ruby kissed her paw…_SMACK _

Jay groaned in pain, a large red mark on his cheek; Moondancer and a few others began to laugh hysterically.

"Now that's just cruel." Jay said rubbing his cheek.

"So, Ruby, how long have you been with Jay and Pat?" Brightstep asked the Espeon; everyone had settled down and now was just chatting amongst themselves. Moondancer didn't really feel like chatting, but she did feel like listening. She honestly wanted to go to sleep, a part of her didn't want to sleep for some odd reason. It was strange. It was a small nagging feeling, kinda like the feeling that you're forgetting something when you haven't.

"Well, I've known Pat all of my life because he's my brother, and Jay…..hmm….I've only known him for a few months now I think." The Espeon replied, tucking her duel tail by her right side.

"Really? A few months?" Honeypelt questioned, the light-coated fox stretched out before settling back down again.

"Yep." Ruby replied,

"Weird, you act as if you've known him for longer." Amberstar commented, Ruby simply shrugged,

"Well, I don't know about you all, but I'm going to bed." Dawnheart interrupted bluntly,

"But you're already in your bed." Brightstep said, earning a few giggles

"You know what I mean!" The Chikorita exclaimed with a small smirk,

"Alright, night everyone." The Charmeleon said, blowing out the candle in the middle of the small circle of females.

"Night." Moondancer mumbled; curling her tail around her side and laying her head on her paws.

It had been two hours since the candle light went out. Moondancer still couldn't sleep, no matter how much she wanted to. That small nagging feeling had grown over the course of two hours as well, it felt as if someone was _punching_ her for trying to sleep. Only without the physical damage, but the aftershock of it, Moondancer sighed and flopped into her side. She was now looking at the window; the full moon lit up the ink black night sky, the very thing she was named after.

_A small white charmander hatched only minutes ago; used her right paw to swat at a male shiny Charmeleon's tail. The Charmeleon smiled slightly and held his tail a little higher, twitching it slightly trying to get the smaller creature to jump. _

_"What are we gonna name her Mom?" A female Charmeleon with violet eyes asked a female Charizard with albino markings instead of the normal cream and navy blue colored ones. The large beast turned to look up at a small Sky roof; the moon light glistened into the small cell room filling it with its brightness. The Charizard then looked at the newest member of their family, the infant's snow white coat seemed to shine even brighter in the moon's holy light, her blue tail flame looked like it was dancing across ice._

_"Nightclaw, what do you think of the name Moondancer?" she asked a strong looking male Charizard lying beside her. He looked at his mate and gave a small smile,_

_"I think it's perfect." He replied gently nuzzling her. The little charmander in question came running up to her mother, her ocean blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. _

_"Little Moondancer." She whispered_

Moondancer smiled, she missed her mother and father. They were so kind and caring; and they loved her, even if she was some sort of freak. They treated her as if she was an angel sent from Arceus herself. She sighed again; her mind began to drift off; not in a sleeping state, but a vivid memory.

_"Where are they!?" A large male Mightyena with a long scar down his right eye barked at a shiny Charmeleon. A thick, iron collar hung around his neck, it was connected to the wall behind him; strong handcuffs were clipped around his paws. The flame tail pokemon glared at the wolf pokemon, but said nothing. The Mightyena growled, he raked his claws down the Charmeleon's stomach; adding to the collection of bleeding scars the reptile already had. The Charmeleon didn't even cringe at the agonizing pain, he just sat there, glaring daggers at the mutt in front of him. His wounds bled onto the stone cold floor, creating a pool of his own crimson red blood around him; the thick liquid was beginning to slowly slide across the floor. Light suddenly flowed into the room, a slender female Krokorok walked into the small cell room; the Mightyena bowed in respect._

_"Any answers yet?" She asked sternly _

_"No, Sandpaw." The male said, still bowed in respect, his deep brown eyes locked on the floor. Sandpaw gave a small flick of her tail, a gesture for him to raise. The soldier lifted himself from the floor, still holding great respect for the female in front of him in his chocolate orbs. The female walked past him, but he still kept his gaze focused in the empty space in front of him_

_"Go get Bladeclaw, he'll deal with this mutt." Sandpaw ordered, _

_"Yes ma'am" The canine replied bolting out of the room. Sandpaw slowly approached the younger pokemon, her eyes seemed to gleam mischievously; a small smirk crossing her snout._

_"You are strong Silverheart" She said stopping in front of him, his silver/hazel eyes filled with pure hatred but he still said nothing, "but" she continued, beginning to walk past him, "__**I **__am __**stronger." **__She growled slapping him across the face with her tail. The Charmeleon hung his head now, his silver/hazel eyes focused on the pool of blood, he couldn't stand looking at this she-devil at all. "Aww, poor little Charmeleon." The female teased ,she stopped in front of him again "Look at me when I'm talking to you." She snarled. Silverheart kept looking at the floor; bad move. Sandpaw growled and raked her very sharp claws down the Charmeleon's head; just barely missing his eyes. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she snarled, the new wounds began to bleed, the fresh blood began to roll down his head and face; making his light orange skin seem like a regular's. Without moving his head Silverheart looked up at the female_

_"I don't have to answer to you." He snarled, the heavy crimson red liquid sliding down his cheek._

_"No, you don't have to answer to her. You have to answer to __**me!"**__ Silverheart was slammed against the wall by a powerful force, a loud snap was heard and the male fell to the floor; panting and shuddering madly. He glared at the shadows,_

_"O-over my dead body Bladeclaw!" he hissed. There was a chuckle; a large male Tyranitar stepped out of the shadows_

_"Sorry, but we can't let that happen." He replied to the dying reptile, Silverheart began coughing up blood; _

_"I-I will- ne-never tell you- where-th-the-they are!" he snarled, a large pool of his own liquid already surrounding him; he began gurgling and vibrating madly before passing out._

"No!" Moondancer exclaimed bolting up from her current place in her nest. She glanced around her; everyone was still sleeping in their nests, a small amount of light flooded the room. Moondancer sighed,

"I must of fallen asleep."

**Kate: A little peak into Moondancer's past and Sorry for the bad ending XC**

**Oceanclaw: *Blushes* Jay!**

**Jay: Whaaaaaaaaaaat? It's totally true!**

**Moondancer: What is?**

**Oceanclaw: Nothing!**

**Kate3628: Dang it you three! Hush! Erm….. anyway, my next task is to get the next Chapter of Broken out =D bye for now guys! **


	2. The Snowfight begins

Ruby sighed, it was morning. She _really _wanted to sleep in today, but nope! Sweet faith wouldn't let her do that. She looked around; all of this was so strange to her. She hasn't slept with other females for so long now. She was used to sleeping with Jay and Pat, as well as hearing Jay snore all night. Ruby smiled to herself, still proud about 'kissing' him last night. She then noticed that Moondancer was up, just staring at the window. The Espeon felt like something was wrong with her, like she was disturbed. Then again, she was a physic type; she could easily read someone's aura. But it didn't take a lot of thought to know that Moondancer was disturbed in some way. The Espeon nodded quietly to herself, deciding to see if she could somehow take her mind off of whatever was troubling her.

"Morning." Ruby said as she sat up. The snow-white charmander looked at her,

"Oh! Sorry did I wake you?" She asked, turning to face Ruby. The pink fox chuckled,

"Nope!" She said with a smile. Moondancer sighed in relief and then looked at the floor. Ruby knew there was something wrong with her now. She didn't know what, but it was something important. Ruby knew it was best not to ask her about it, though she was curious. The Espeon bit her tongue to keep her from asking a foolish question, she looked at the window still to get her mind off of it. She then noticed the small icicles on the edge of the window still; she smiled getting an idea. "You're an ice type, right?" Moondancer looked a little confused about the sudden question, but none the less she answered.

"Uh, yea. Why?" Ruby smiled, this might actually work

"You'll see, just come with me." She said, standing up. Moondancer nodded and the two crept out of the room; being very careful to not wake up the others.

Ruby smiled, the outside was an icy wonderland. The two were standing at the guild's entrance, looking at the snow covered world. The sun was just peaking over the mountains, illuminating the town and the guild. Ruby smiled wider,

"C'mon!" She exclaimed, running into the snow; laughing as the cold slush graced her paws. She heard Moondancer chasing after her, beginning to laugh as well. Ruby jumped into a large pile of snow, sending the white powder everywhere and burying herself in the process. Ruby popped her head out of the thick blanket of the snow, she heard Moondancer laugh from behind her. The Espeon laughed with her and squirmed out of the snow,

"Genus!" Moondancer exclaimed. Ruby smiled and gave her an amused glare

"Shut up." She said shaking the snow off of her pelt.

"Hey Ruby!" A new voice called, before Ruby looked for the source; but before she could see it, she was hit in the face with snow. She began shaking madly, but she was still able to hear muffled laughing. She knew exactly who it was. She glared at the laughing shiny Umbreon,

"I'm gonna kill you Jay!" She exclaimed, using her psychic powers to pick up three balls of snow. Jay stopped laughing and began to run, with Ruby hot on his tail.

"The Tauros is rampaging! The Tauros is rampaging!" Jay exclaimed as he bolted around Moondancer. The younger pokemon looked slightly confused until Ruby rushed by; the Espeon heard Moondancer's giggles as she continued her pursuit. Ruby began to pound Jay with snow balls, using her physic powers to pick up more as they ran. The shiny Umbreon began to slow his pace until he flopped into the snow, giving in. The crooked-paw teen smirked and sat on his back.

"Ya' know, I'm still not dead yet." Jay panted.

"I'll let you live." Ruby purred in his ear before nipping it gently. He smirked before flipping Ruby off of his back in one swift motion; causing her to land in _another _pile on snow.

"I hate you." The pink fox grumbled with a small glare.

"Love ya' too sweetie!" Jay said with a large smile, his blue rings seeming to glow even more.

"Hey Jay!" A new voice called. Ruby watched as Jay looked for the source, but before he could locate it he was hit in the face with…a snowball. Ruby burst out laughing as Jay struggled to get the snow off of his face.

"_That _was for last night Jay!" Oceanclaw called from the entrance of the Guild, with the remaining teams running out past him.

"What!? So now I get in trouble for telling the _truth_?" Jay exclaimed with a laugh as he wiped the last of the cold slush from his face.

"Yes." Ruby playfully growled as she tackled him. The Umbreon lost balance and tumbled into the snow.

"Dang it Ruby!" She heard him yell as she bolted off. The Espeon giggled quietly to herself,

"The war has begun Jay." She said, smiling wider.

An hour later~~~

A full blown snow war had broken out, it was girls against boys and right now, the girls were winning; mainly because of Ruby's abilities though. Pat quickly scoped up more snow in his paws and handed it to Oceanclaw to throw before continuing to make another. Pat, Jay, and Goldheart really couldn't throw any snowballs because of their lack of thumbs; but they still could throw snowballs, but they would be slower than the others. Pat couldn't help but notice the sudden lack of snowballs coming from the girl's side of the 'battle field'

"Hold your fire!" Pat cried; causing his team mates to stop moving and all fell silent.

"Have they given up?" Jay asked, popping his head over the wall of snow the boys team had taken refuge behind. Pat also popped his head up; he really couldn't see anything over on their side of the 'battle field.'

"Where did they go?" Silverfang questioned, clearly as confused as the rest of them.

"Did they go inside?" Oceanclaw asked, glancing to the guild entrance. Pat shook his head, all of them were still relatively close to the guild entrance; and he, being the closest- had not seen anyone leave or enter the guild since they came out.

"Nope!" Pat whirled around, only to be snacking in the face with a snow ball! The Eevee shook the snow off of his face before leaping away from another snowball, thrown by his older sister, Ruby.

"Where the heck did they come from!?" Jay exclaimed, leaping aver the bank of snow that the male's team was hiding behind earlier. Pat followed Jay over the snow cover as the girls seemed to be popping out of a rather large hole away from where their team was sitting at. Unfortunately for Pat, his back paw slammed into a solid part of the ice as he was running, causing him to trip. As he struggled to free himself from the white powder's death trap; he felt himself being buried in snow! He glanced to his right to find Ruby using her back legs to pelt him with snow! Pat laughed and began to squirm more;

"Gah! No Ruby no!" He exclaimed, laughing loudly as he continued to squirm, trying to free himself. Ruby laughed and stopped trying to send him to a snowy grave, offering a paw to help him out; which he accepted.

"Truths?" Pat asked, holding out his paw for Ruby to fist bump; the Espeon smiled,

"Truths." She repeated, using her crooked paw to return the fist-bump. She then seemed to squint, trying to focus on something behind him.

"Ruby?" He questioned as the Espeon continued squinting before her eyes grew wide;

"Pat it's-!" She was cut off when a new voice spoke; a voice that was silky and feminine;

"Hello, children." Pat whipped around; four pokemon stood there, a Tyranitar, Krokorok-which he didn't recognize; a Glaceon, Topaz his mother, and a Jolteon, Thunder his father.

"Bladeclaw?"

"Topaz?"

"Thunder?"

"Sandpaw?"

Moondancer, Ruby, Jay, and Oceanclaw exclaimed in unison. Ruby and Jay shot questioning gazes to Moondancer and Oceanclaw, while the two did the same with the Eeveelution duo.

"Topaz?"

"Bladeclaw?"

"Sandpaw?"

"Thunder?"

The four questioned to one another; clearly confused about the other's exclamation. Normally, Pat would chuckle at their silliness, and just the ironic unison they all had accumulated. But, this was no time to laugh, all four of these pokemon, were bad. What were they doing here? And an even bigger question, to Pat anyway; HOW did Topaz find Ruby?

***Breaks free from shitty internet and writers block* I'm ALIVE!**

**All: *Sweat Drop***

**Oceanclaw: I think her sanity snapped...**

**It has not! Anyway...**

**Since I'm free from my internet and writers block, I will be attempting to upload more now. Right now I'm working on the 3rd chapter of Broken and A new story that will FINALLY explain Moondancer and her past and how she met the others. **

**Moondancer: Finally you decide to explain it to them! **

**Honeypelt: Wait..Past?**

**Oceanclaw! Disclaimer!**

**Oceanclaw: Kate3628 does not own Pokemon!**


End file.
